Happy Birthday Harry Potter
by jamespotteriloveyou
Summary: In honour of Harry's birthday, a one-shot about the day he was born. James may think his snarky comments are cute but Lily certainly doesn't.


_A/N: In honor of Harry Potter's birthday today, I came up with this. Let me know what you think! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters or settings/places because I am not JK Rowling, Queen of Literature. I also don't own the lyrics to the song 'All My Loving'. That would be the Beatles.**

* * *

Lily Potter felt absolutely horrible. It was July 31 and the small garden in the backyard of her Godric's Hollow home was sweltering. The interior of the house would be nice and cool, she knew. The problem was, she just couldn't get there because she was stuck in a lawn chair.

She hadn't thought of how low to the ground the chair was when she sat down, nor about how enormous her very pregnant belly was. She had only been thinking about how badly her ankles were hurting.

'James!' She called her husband for what seemed like the hundredth time and let out a sound something like a growl when he didn't answer. Just as she was about to call him again he hurried out the back door pulling a shirt over his sopping hair, as if he had been in the shower, a look of panic on his face.

'Are you alright? Is it time? What's wrong?'

Lily felt the corners of her mouth tip up at his nerves but quickly remembered why she had called him and her mouth fell into a frown.

'I'm stuck,' she grumbled. James visibly relaxed and the corners of his lips twitched but he didn't make the snarky comment Lily knew had just popped into his head.

'I'm also bloody hot. Next time we do this you can carry the baby for nine months and be the size of an elephant all summer,' she said as James pulled her up.

He smirked and opened his mouth to retort but suddenly a strange look crossed his face making Lily's eyebrows knit together. 'Er, Lil? Did you just, er, did you just piss yourself?'

Lily gaped at him and then scrunched up her face in anger. 'What do you mean, did I piss myself? No I bloody well did not! Where the hell would you-' Suddenly a light turned on in her head and she looked down to find her shoes soaking wet.

'James. My water just broke.' James just stared at her for a moment before the panicked look came back and he ran into the house. Lily rolled her eyes as James came running back out and tried not to let him see how amused she was by his crazy panicking. He grabbed her arm and guided her into the house.

'Wait,' she said chuckling, stopping him going through the Floo, 'I need new trousers and shoes. I'm not going to St. Mungo's looking like I pissed myself.'

* * *

20 minutes later James was pacing the white-walled corridor outside Lily's room at St. Mungo's.

'Mr Potter, if you could wait outside,' the healer had said.

'Why?' he asked with a smirk, 'I am the one who knocked her up. Not like it's anything I've never seen before.'

But the look on Lily's face had wiped the smug grin off his own and he pushed his sense of male pride down and left the room.

'James?' He looked up and found his friend and fellow Order member Frank Longbottom coming out a door 10 feet away. 'What're you doing here? Is someone hurt?'

'No,' James said glancing at the still-shut door to his right, 'Lily's in labor, the baby's coming. Wait, not yours too?'

Frank beamed and looked back at the now closed door he had just come through. 'Last night at about 11:50.' James grinned and gave Frank one of those man hugs where they pound each other's backs with enough force to knock each other to the ground.

'They're both gonna be so mad they missed the other.' Frank said shaking his head.

'Mr Potter, you can come back in now.' James gave Frank one more hug and reentered the equally white room. Lily was laying on the bed looking miserable and gave him a scowl when he grabbed her hand.

'If I weren't currently in labor I would kick your arse and then hex you all the way to Hogwarts.'

James grimaced and smoothed the hair back from her face. 'How about you have this baby and then you can kick my arse all you want, eh?' He thought he might have seen a glimmer in her eyes but she kept the scowl firmly planted on her face.

'You know, if I recall that night correctly you were the one who came on to me.'

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because Lily's stare became, if it were possible, even more murderous than it had been before. James gulped and tried to smile at her.

'Just sit down and shut up. Sing to me or something.'

'You do realize I can't shut up and sing to you at the same time right?' James asked with a smirk.

'Potter, if you don't wipe that smug grin off your face and distract me somehow I will make sure we will never have another child again.'

James instantly stopped smiling and cleared his throat. '_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you/ tomorrow I'll miss you/ and remember I'll always be true._'

He smiled at the now-contented look on Lily's face and watched her close her eyes and start humming.

'_And then while I'm away/ I'll write home everyday/ and I'll send all my lovin' to you._'

It was the song they sang to each other whenever one of them had a mission for the Order that would take them away for any period of time.

Lily opened her eyes and smiled for a moment before her face screwed up in pain and she let out a howl similar to the ones Remus let out during full moon. James' eyes widened as the healer rushed back in and Lily's hand squeezed his so tightly that he thought it might fall off.

* * *

'Alright Lily. It's time to push. Would you like your husband to leave the room?'

'No!' she cried as the healer made to shoo James from the room, 'No, I want him here.' She turned to look up at James, his face mixed with worry and anticipation. 'I need you here.' He leaned down and kissed her forehead before climbing into the bed behind her.

'Alright then, let's have this bay!' The healer clapped her hands together and pulled a sliding stool up to the end of the bed.

As the healer told her repeatedly to push or stop or wait Lily felt as if the only pain that compared to this was that of the Cruciatus curse.

'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'

'James Potter you are never touching me again!'

'You suck, you suck, you suck!'

As Lily shouted at James he didn't respond in any way other than to rub her back soothingly and murmur, 'I know, I know.' If she hadn't been in such pain, Lily might have found it funny.

'Alright Lily, one last push. Baby is almost here.'

Lily screwed up her face and pushed with all she had- she wanted that baby out now. She heard James whimper as her hand tightened around his once more and then she heard the most beautiful sound- the cry of her new baby. She let out her breath and fell back against James' chest.

'Congratulations, you have a son.'

Lily opened her eyes and looked up at James. 'We have a son.' He beamed down at her and wiped the hair from her face and kissed the top of her head. Lily looked back down and found the healer presenting her with a bundle of blue blankets. She took her son in her arms for the first time and marveled at the sight of him. 'He's beautiful.'

'He's got your eyes.' James said thickly. Lily suspected that his eyes had begun to fill with tears at the sight of their son as well.

'He's perfect.'

'So do we have a name yet?' the healer asked.

'Harry.' James said touching the fine, black hair on the tiny head.

'Harry James Potter.' Lily said nodding. James squeezed her arm and laid his chin on her shoulder.

Lily smiled and gazed down at the gurgling baby in her arms.

'Happy Birthday, Harry Potter.'

* * *

_A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it. Reviews are birthday cake and ice cream! Happy birthday Harry Potter and happy birthday JK Rowling!_


End file.
